Karaoke Chaos
by Inspirablurr
Summary: I know there a lots of these, but I guess none of them were how I imagined. I will accept requests for songs so long as they don't have swearing and stuff. I don't own PJO. This is set after TLO  TLH didn't happen . I think that's all, enjoy! :  xxxx
1. Apollo's Not So Brilliant Plan

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a guy to you?**

Ever since the war, things had been pretty quiet at Camp Half-Blood. Even the notorious Stoll's were taking a break. But things were about to change...

"Campers," Chiron bellowed whilst everyone assembled in the mess hall for dinner, "Apollo has come down from Olympus to give you some news." Everyone, except the Apollo Cabin, groaned inwardly. Usually when Apollo visited, it wasn't all that great. Not that anyone told Apollo that.

"Hey dude's! I have had a totally awesome idea! Camp Half-Blood is going to have...drumroll please...a karaoke night!" He exclaimed in delight. The Apollo campers cheered, whilst the rest of the camp gave a half-hearted 'yay'.

"This will include the Gods, too!" He added. That caught everyone's attention. "Plus, the Hunters along with my lil' sis, Artemis." As if on cue, Artemis and her Hunters trailed in, each one glaring at Apollo. Apollo grinned and Artemis growled,

"I think you'll find _I'm_ older than you!" At Artemis's side stood Thalia. She looked the happiest out of the Hunters, but not exactly buzzing.

"Hey and guess what? It's compulsory!" Apollo said, not waiting for an answer. Most of the camp immediately dreaded the night to come.

"Aren't you excited?" Will, an Apollo camper asked Annabeth as she walked past.

"Ecstatic." Was her reply. Will shrugged and ran off to join his fellow campers.

"Annabeth!" Thalia squealed.

"Hi Thals!" Annabeth said, embracing her.

"This is going to be a NIGHTMARE! I heard that Aphrodite's picking our songs!" Thalia said, grimacing.

"What? Argh, this is awful! I was planning on a relaxing evening." Annabeth replied.

"Apparently not."

"Hello." Percy said, approaching the girls.

"Hi," They said in unison.

"You look thrilled." He said.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious!" Annabeth said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It was only an observation!" He said in his defense.

"Wow, that's a big word for you!" Thalia laughed. Percy gave her fake evils and said,

"What can I say? I am a genius, after all."

"Yeah, um, I hate to break it to you Percy, but genius's tend not to get themselves turned into guinea pigs. I'm afraid that's the mark of a Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

"Whatever, Wise Girl." He shrugged.

"Ooh, lovers quarrel!" Nico exclaimed, walking up to them.

"Shut up!" The two said simultaneously, blushing furiously.

"Where the heck did you come from anyway, Death Boy?" Thalia demanded.

"Well, it all started when my mummy and daddy met and fell in love and-"

"Ew! I meant just now, not your entire life story!" Thalia said, looking more than disgusted.

"I'm so sorry, I never realised! Well, I just felt like taking a break from the Underworld. Is that alright with you, Lightning Girl?" He said, putting on an innocent face.

"Wow, that's original." Percy said.

"You can't talk, the best you can think of for Annabeth is 'Wise Girl!" Thalia said.

"Hey! She's a daughter of Athena! What else is there, 'Owl Head?" He said, throwing his hands up in defense.

"How about 'Smarty Pants'?" Nico offered.

"'Know-it-all'? Thalia tried.

"Or-"

"Would you please be so kind as to stop discussing my nickname?" Annabeth interrupted.

"Whatever...Wise Girl." Percy laughed.

"Owl Head." Thalia giggled.

"Smarty Pants." Nico grinned. If it weren't for the conch horn signaling the start of karaoke night, Percy, Thalia and Nico would have ended up as mashed potato. She vowed to get her revenge later and followed the others to the amphitheater. Soon, any shred of dignity the campers held would be lost...fun...


	2. Let the Chaos Begin

**Disclaimer: I shall now ask my imaginary friend Bob if I own PJO.**

**Me: Bob, do I own PJO?**

**Bob: No**

**Me: Do I own any of the following songs?**

**Bob: No**

**Me: Is that the only word you know?**

**Bob: It seems so, doesn't it?**

**Me: Grrr! On with the show then, people!**

**P.S Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I will be taking song requests.**

As the gang entered the Amphitheatre the enthusiasm (or lack thereof) became obvious. Campers groaned and muttered un-repeatable words under their breath. Then, Apollo swaggered up to the mic and began his announcement,

"Welcome Campers blah, blah, blah. If you refuse to sing you will be thrown in The Big House cellar blah, blah, blah. Good luck blah, blah, blah. Now then, on with the show!" And with that, the 10 (Apollo and Artemis were already there) Olympian gods arrived, each one glaring at Apollo. All except Aphrodite as she was picking the songs. With that, Chiron reached into a hat with everyones names in and called out what was written on the piece of paper,

"Perseus Jackson!" Chiron called out. Now, Percy had battled monsters, fought gods and done all kinds of dangerous things, but that didn't stop him wanting desperately for a huge hole to swallow him up. He took the mic from Apollo and waited for the music to start. In the crowd, he saw his friends giving him a thumbs-up and trying hard not to laugh. Once Apollo turned the music on, the song began playing and Percy began singing:

This is a call to arms, gather soldiers

Time to go to war

This is a battle song, brothers and sisters

Time to go to war

Did you ever believe?

Were you ever a dreamer?

Ever imagine heart open and free?

Did you ever deny?

Were you ever a traitor?

Ever in love with your blood lust and need?

This is a call to arms, gather soldiers

Time to go to war

This is a battle song, brothers and sisters

Time to go to war

Ever want to be free?

Do you even remember?

Want to be god and devil like me?

Ever want to just stop?

Do you want to surrender?

Or fight for victory?

Here we are at the start, I can feel the beating of our

hearts

Here we are at the start...

Darkness falls, here comes the rain to wash away the

past and the names

Darkness falls, here comes the rain to end it all, the

blood and the game

Far, far away in a land that time can't change

Long, long ago in a place of hearts and ghosts

Far, far away in a land that time can't change

Long, long ago in a place of hearts and ghosts

This is a call to arms, gather soldiers

Time to go to war (Far, far away...)

This is a battle song, brothers and sisters

Time to go to war (Long, long ago...)

This is a call to arms, gather soldiers

Time to go to war (Far, far away...)

This is a battle song, brothers and sisters

Time to go to war

This is a call to arms, way of the night

This is a battle song, way of the night

Once he'd finished, the crowd went wild and cheered until their throats were dry. Percy grinned like a maniac, partly because he got a great reaction and partly because it wasn't some cheesy love song. As he left the stage, Chiron called out the next victi- I mean singer. "Thalia Grace!" He cried. Thalia muttered some not-so-pleasant words and stomped up to the mic. The music began playing and she smiled as she recognised the song:

You were my conscious, so solid now you're like water.

And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any farther.

But I let my heart go, it's somewhere down at the bottom.

But I'll get a new one, and come back for the hope that you've stolen.

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster and eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder how we survived?

Now that you're gone, the world is ours.

(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)

I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims.

They're getting stronger, I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster and eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder how we survived?

Now that you're gone, the world is ours.

Well you thought of straight big solutions, well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers, you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it.

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster and eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder how we survived?

Now that you're gone, the world...

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster and eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder how we survived?

Now that you're gone, the world is ours.

The crowd cheered with such enthusiasm that Thalia smiled happily to herself as the next name was called out,

"Annabeth Chase!" Chiron yelled over the noise. Annabeth gulped as she walked towards the mic...

AN: Oooh, suspense! By the way the, songs used were:

Vox Populi by 30 Seconds to Mars (great song!)

Monster by Paramore (my all-time favourite band!)

I hope you liked it and the next chapter will be up VERY soon. In the meantime, please check out my other story Percy Jackson and the Loopy Olympians plus do my poll on my profile! Sorry, I kinda took this as an opportunity for some shameless publicity! Oh and before I go, Bob is dying to say something to you all,

Bob: Sorry about her utter random-ness and hyper-ness everyone!

Me: Excuse me?

Bob: You're excused.

Me: That's it. I have a recipe for Bob Soup and I really want to see what it tastes like!

Bob: Argh!

Me: See you in the next chapter!

Bob: So will I!

Me: Only if you survive...muwhahahahaha!

Bob: Eek!

~Inspirablurr~


	3. The Madness Continues

**Hello loyal readers! I'm back with another chapter and thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. But until then, I must do this:**

**Me: Do I own PJO?**

**Bob: (from a hospital bed due to last chapter's events) No.**

**Me: Any of the songs?**

**Bob: No.**

**Me: Sure?**

**Bob: YES! **

**Me: Alright, alright, keep your wig on!**

**Bob: Please don't hit me!**

**Me: Okaayy, enjoy the chapter whilst I try and stop Bob from having a nervous breakdown. **

Annabeth walked up to the mic and waited nervously for her song to play. She was relieved that she knew it and began to sing,

_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

_But darling, you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone_

_Or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable distance_

_And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_But you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

When she'd finished, the crowd went wild. As she took her seat in between Percy and Thalia, the next name was called out,

"Katie Gardner!" Katie groaned as she took her place on the stage. Then, the music began to play,

_Absolutely no one that knows me better_

_No one that can make me feel so good_

_How did we stay so long together?_

_Everybody, everybody said we never would_

_And just when I, I start to think they're right_

_That love has died_

_I say, (whoa oh, whoa oh)_

_Whatcha gonna do with that?_

_(Whoa oh, whoa oh)_

_Come on over here with that_

_Sugar sticky sweet stuff_

_Come on give me that stuff_

_Everybody wants some_

_Melodies that get stuck_

_Up in your head, whoa oh, whoa oh(X3)_

_(Whoa oh, whoa oh)_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me together, say, it's all I wanna do_

_I said_

_[Chorus]_

_There you go making my heart beat again,_

_Heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it and do it one time_

_There you go pulling me right back in_

_Right back in_

_Right back in_

_And I know, whoa oh_

_I'm never letting this go, whoa oh_

_There you go making my heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it and do it one time_

_There you go pulling me right back in_

_Right back in_

_Right back in_

_And I know, whoa oh_

_I'm never letting this go, whoa oh_

_I'm stuck on you, whoa oh whoa oh_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue_

_Whoa oh whoa oh, Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue_

_Whoa oh, whoa oh_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue_

Cheers and claps arose from the audience as Katie took her place and the next name was called,

"Perseus Jackson!" Chiron called. The crowd fell silent and Percy yelled,

"I've already been!" Mr D, who had sorted out the names said,

"Sorry, it must have got mixed up again."

"Hang on dudes!" Apollo started, "In that case, he must do a duet with somebody else who's been. They get to choose the song." Chiron put his hand through the small pile of name's that had already been used and pulled out a random one,

"Annabeth Chase!" He cried. Aphrodite and her children squealed with delight.

"Don't worry, Seaweed Brain, I have a non-cheesy song in mind." Annabeth assured him. Percy breathed in relief and the pair waited for the music to play,

_A: Anything you can do, I can do better!_

_P: Ha!_

_A: I can do anything better than you._

_P: No you can't_

_A: Yes I can_

_P: No you can't_

_A: Yes I can_

_P: No you can't!_

_A: Yes I can, yes I can!_

_P: Anything you can be, I can be greater! Sooner or later I'm greater than you._

_A: No you're not_

_P: Yes I am_

_A: No you're not_

_P: Yes I am_

_A: No you're not!_

_P: Yes I am, yes I am!_

_P: I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge!_

_A: I can get a sparrow with the bow and arrow._

_P: I can live off bread and cheese!_

_A: And only on that?_

_P: Yep!_

_A: So can a rat._

_P: Any note you can sing, I can sing higher!_

_A: I can sing any note higher than you._

_P: No you can't!_

_A: Yes I can!_

_P: No you can't!_

_A: Yes I can!_

_P: No you can't!_

_A: Yes I can!_

_P: No you can't!_

_A: Yes I can!_

_P: How do you sing that high?_

_A: I'm a girl!_

_P: Anything you can say, I can say softer!_

_A: I can say anything softer than you._

_P: No you can't_

_A: Yes I can_

_P: No you can't_

_A: Yes I can_

_P: No you can't_

_A: Yes I can...YES I CAN!_

_P: I can drink up liquor faster than a flicker._

_A: I can drink it quicker and get even sicker!_

_P: I can open any safe!_

_A: Without being caught?_

_P: You bet!_

_A: That's what I thought, you crook!_

_P: Any note you can hold, I can hold longer!_

_A: I can hold any note longer than you!_

_P: No you can't!_

_A: Yes I can._

_P: No you can't!_

_A: Yes I can!_

_P: No you caaaaaaan't!_

_A: Yes I can! Yes can!_

_P: Yes you caaaaaan!_

_P: Where do you keep al that air?_

_A: Here *points to her you-know-what's*_

_P: Oh..._

_P: Anything you can say I can say faster!_

_A: I can say anything faster than you!_

_P: Noyoucan't!_

_A: YesIcan!_

_P: Noyacan't!_

_A: Yeican!_

_P: Noyct!_

_A: Yesk!_

_P:Nyc!_

_A:YIc!_

_P:Nyc!_

_A: YIc!_

_P: I can jump a hurdle!_

_A: I can wear a gurdle!_

_P: I can knit a sweater!_

_A: I can fit it better!_

_P: I can do most anything!_

_A: Can you bake a pie?_

_P: No..._

_A: Neither can I..._

_P: Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter!_

_A: I can sing anything sweeter than you._

_P: No you can't!_

_A: Yes I caan!_

_P: No you caan't!_

_A: Yes I can!_

_P: No you can't!_

_A: Yes I can!_

_P: No you can't!_

_A: Oh yes I can!_

_P: (back to normal) No you can't, can't, can't!_

_A: Yes I can, can, can!_

_P: (at the same time as A) No you caaaan't!_

_A: (at the same time as P) Yes I caaaan!_

As they finished, the crowd went wild. Percy and Annabeth grinned at each other as they left the stage.

"Dude, Annabeth TOTALLY destroyed you!" Travis laughed.

"Meh." Percy said. Everyone was laughing until Chiron called out the next name,

"Grover Underwood!"

"Oh man." Grover whimpered as he took his place on stage...

**Did you like it? The songs used were:**

**The Only Exception by Paramore**

**Stuck Like Glue by Sugarland (as requested by ****Spottedtail213)**

**Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better from Annie Get Your Gun (look up on YouTube Lara Croft v Prince of Persia and there's a video of them singing this song - it's HILARIOUS!)**

**I would like to assure you that no imaginary friends were harmed in the making of the previous chapter.**

**Bob: Excuse me?**

**Me: You're excused.**

**Bob: Hey, that's my line!**

**Me: Whatever! See you soon, my amazing readers! Don't forget to review!**

**~Inspirablurr~**


	4. Will The Craziness Ever End?

**Disclaimer:**

**Bob: Before she asks that same old question, SHE DOESN'T OWN PJO OR ANY OF THE FOLLOWING SONGS!**

**Me: Calm down, matey-peeps!**

**Bob: What the heck is that supposed to mean?**

**Me: For flip's sake, love, chill!**

**Bob: Argh! You and your stupid English phrases!**

**Me: I can't help being British!**

**Bob: Meh...**

**Me: Ha! I win! Thanks to all you wonderful people who reviewed. On with the show!**

Grover walked up to the mic and prepared himself for what was coming,

_I see trees of green, red roses too_

_I see them bloom, for me and you_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

_I see skies of blue, and clouds of white_

_The bright blessed day, dark sacred night_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

_The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky_

_Are also on the faces, of people going by_

_I see friends shaking hands, sayin', "How do you do?"_

_They're really sayin', "I love you"_

_I hear babies cryin', I watch them grow_

_They'll learn much more, than I'll ever know_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

_Yes, I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

_Oh yeah_

The crowd cheered enthusiastically as Grover stepped down from the stage and Chiron called out the next name,

"Athena!" He called.

"Oh no..." Athena muttered as she took the mic from Apollo. As she recognised the opening music, she grinned mischievously and said,

"This one's for Poseidon!" The camp gasped as she began to sing,

_Stomp stomp I've arrived_

_Drop the beat, nasty face_

_Why ya lookin' at me?_

_Flyin' flyin' flyin' flyin' through the sky_

_In my spaceship_

_I'm an alien tonight_

_Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucka_

_You think I can't get hurt like you, you motherf…._

_I can do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_Do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem_

_Sugar sugar sugar_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem_

_Sugar sugar sugar_

_Boom Boom, pull me a beer_

_No pretty drinks, I'm a guy out here_

_Rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' money like a pimp_

_My B I T C H's on my d*ck like this_

_Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucka_

_You think I can't get hurt like you, you motherf…._

_I can do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_Do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem_

_Sugar sugar sugar_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem_

_Sugar sugar sugar_

_Boys, come say what you wanna_

_Boys, you need to lick my dollar_

_Boys, gettin' hot under the collar_

_Holla woah_

_Boys, come say what you wanna_

_Boys, you need to lick my dollar_

_Boys, gettin' hot under the collar_

_Holla holla woah_

_I can do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_Do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_W can do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_Do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem_

_Sugar sugar sugar_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem_

_Sugar sugar sugar_

_Do it, do it like a dude_

_Do it, do it low like you_

_Do it, do it like a dude_

_Do it, do it like a dude_

_Do it, do it like a dude_

_Do it, do it low like you_

_Do it, do it like a dude_

_Do it, do it low like you_

A hushed shock fell across the Wha-Wha-What, until there was a huge eruption of applause. Poseidon glowered to himself as Athena grinned wickedly. Chiron reached into the hat and pulled out the next name,

"Hermes!" Hermes took to the stage and switched off his phone. Then, the song began to play,

_Hello, hello, baby;_

_You called, I can't hear a thing._

_I have got no service_

_in the club, you see, see…_

_Wha-Wha-What did you say?_

_Oh, you're breaking up on me…_

_Sorry, I cannot hear you,_

_I'm kinda busy._

_K-kinda busy_

_K-kinda busy_

_Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy._

_Just a second,_

_it's my favorite song they're gonna play_

_And I cannot text you with_

_a drink in my hand, eh…_

_You shoulda made some plans with me,_

_you knew that I was free._

_And now you won't stop calling me;_

_I'm kinda busy._

_Stop callin', stop callin',_

_I don't wanna think anymore!_

_I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor._

_Stop callin', stop callin',_

_I don't wanna talk anymore!_

_I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor._

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…_

_Stop telephonin' me!_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…_

_I'm busy!_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…_

_Stop telephonin' me!_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…_

_Can call all you want,_

_but there's no one home,_

_and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_Out in the club,_

_and I'm sippin' that bub,_

_and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_Call when you want,_

_but there's no one home,_

_and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_Out in the club,_

_and I'm sippin' that bub,_

_and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_Girl, the way you blowin' up my phone_

_won't make me leave no faster._

_Put my coat on faster,_

_leave my guys no faster._

_I shoulda left my phone at home,_

_'cause this is a disaster!_

_Callin' like a collector -_

_sorry, I cannot answer!_

_Not that I don't like you,_

_I'm just at a party._

_And I am sick and tired_

_of my phone r-ringing._

_Sometimes I feel like_

_I live in Grand Central Station._

_Tonight I'm not takin' no calls,_

_'cause I'll be dancin'._

_'Cause I'll be dancin'_

_'Cause I'll be dancin'_

_Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'!_

_Stop callin', stop callin',_

_I don't wanna think anymore!_

_I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor._

_Stop callin', stop callin',_

_I don't wanna talk anymore!_

_I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor._

_Stop callin', stop callin',_

_I don't wanna think anymore!_

_I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor._

_Stop callin', stop callin',_

_I don't wanna talk anymore!_

_I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor._

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…_

_Stop telephonin' me!_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…_

_I'm busy!_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…_

_Stop telephonin' me!_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…_

_Can call all you want,_

_but there's no one home,_

_you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_'Cause I'm out in the club,_

_and I'm sippin' that bub,_

_and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_Call when you want,_

_but there's no one home,_

_and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_'Cause I'm out in the club,_

_and I'm sippin' that bub,_

_and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_My telephone!_

_M-m-my telephone!_

_'Cause I'm out in the club,_

_and I'm sippin' that bub,_

_and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_My telephone!_

_M-m-my telephone!_

_'Cause I'm out in the club,_

_and I'm sippin' that bub,_

_and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

The crowd cheered as they all realised the significance of the song: Hermes was _always_ being rung! Then, the next name was called out,

"Clarisse La Rue!" The whole camp gasped and all Clarisse could say was,

"Oh sh-aalalala!"

**AN: Ok, that whole random singing from Clarisse was her trying NOT to swear! The songs used were:**

**What A Wonderful World by Louis Armstong (VERY Grover!)**

**Do It Like A Dude - Clean by Jessie J (trust me, that WAS the clean one!)**

**Telephone by Lady Ga-Ga (Go to YouTube and look up Dissecting the lyrics to Telephone - it's HILARIOUS!)**

**Okaaay, so if you have any song requests, just let me know! Oh, and Bob's been sent to his room for being rude about my British-ness! **

**~Inspirablurr~**

**ps for all you people who haven't worked it out yet, I'm English! :P**


	5. Apparently Not

**Disclaimer: Bob, do I look like a guy to you?**

**Bob: Yes.**

**Me: How stupid could I be! I am so obviously Rick Riordan!**

**Bob: Exactly.**

**Me: It's called sarcasm! Not that you would ever understand...**

**Bob: What are you implying?**

**Me: Me? Implying? No, no! **

**Bob: Hmm...**

**Me: Urm, on with the show!**

Clarisse - looking more annoyed than nervous - stepped up to the mic and waited for the music to play.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_

_Well, I guess I'll make my own way_

_It's a circle, a mean cycle_

_I can't excite you anymore_

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?_

_What's my offense this time?_

_You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me_

_Well, sentence me to another life_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_'Cause you know we're not the same_

_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_We're the friends who stuck together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_This is the best thing that could've happened_

_Any longer and I wouldn't have made it_

_It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture_

_I'm just a person but you can't take it_

_The same tricks that, that once fooled me_

_They won't get you anywhere_

_I'm not the same kid from your memory_

_Well, now I can fend for myself_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_'Cause you know we're not the same_

_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_Yeah, we used to stick together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

The crowd erupted into applause (partly because they were all scared of Clarisse and partly because she sung really well). Chiron then reached into his dreaded bag and pulled out the next name,

"Poseidon!" He cried over the noise. Poseidon sighed and dragged his feet to the stage.

_The seaweed is always greener_

_In somebody else's lake_

_You dream about going up there_

_But that is a big mistake_

_Just look at the world around you_

_Right here on the ocean floor_

_Such wonderful things surround you_

_What more is you lookin' for?_

_Under the sea, under the sea_

_Darling it's better down where it's wetter_

_Take it from me_

_Up on the shore they work all day_

_Out in the sun they slave away_

_While we're devoting full time to floating_

_Under the sea, ha ha..._

_Down here all the fish is happy_

_As after the waves they roll_

_The fish on the land ain't happy_

_They sad 'cause they in the bowl!_

_But fish in the bowl is lucky_

_They in for a worser fate_

_One day when the boss get hungry_

_Guess who goin' be on the plate?_

_Wo-no, under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Nobody beat us, fry us and eat us_

_In frickazee_

_We what the land folks loves to cook_

_Under the sea we off the hook_

_We've got no troubles, life is the bubbles_

_Under the sea (under the sea)_

_Under the sea (under the sea)_

_Since life is sweet here, we got the beat here_

_Naturally (naturally-ee-ee-ee)_

_Even the sturgeon and the ray_

_They get the urge and start to play_

_We've got the spirit, you've got to hear it_

_Under the sea_

_The lute play the flute_

_The carp play the harp_

_The plaice play the bass and they soundin' sharp_

_The bass play the brass_

_The chub play the tub_

_The fluke is the duke of soul (yeah)_

_The ray, he can play the lings on the strings_

_The trout acting out_

_The blackfish he sings_

_The smelt and the sprat_

_They know where it's at_

_And oh, that blowfish blow!_

_Yeah, under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_When the sardine begin the beguine_

_It's music to me (music is to me)_

_What do they got, a lot of sand?_

_We've got a hot crustacean band_

_Each little clam here know how to jam here_

_Under the sea_

_Each little slug here cutting a rug here_

_Under the sea_

_Each little snail here know how to wail here_

_That's why it's hotter under the water_

_Yeah, we in luck here down under the muck here_

_Under the sea_

Everyone laughed and clapped as Poseidon bowed and left the stage. "Drew!" Chiron then called. Drew got up and flounced towards the mic. She smiled sugary-sweetly at everyone in the amphitheatre.

_Mum mum mum mah_

_Mum mum mum mah_

_Mum mum mum mah_

_Mum mum mum mah_

_Mum mum mum mah_

_I wanna hold em like they do in texas plays_

_Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me i love it_

_Luck and intuition play the cards with spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked i'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Oh oh oh_

_I'll get him hot show him what i've got_

_Oh oh oh_

_I'll get him hot show him what i've got_

_Can't read my can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face p-p-poker face_

_(mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face p-p-poker face_

_(mum mum mum mah)_

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_

_A little gambling is fun when you're with me i love it_

_Russian roulette is not the same without a gun_

_And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun fun_

_Oh oh oh_

_I'll get him hot show him what i've got_

_Oh oh oh_

_I'll get him hot show him what i've got_

_Can't read my can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face p-p-poker face_

_(mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face p-p-poker face_

_(mum mum mum mah)_

_(mum mum mum mah)_

_(mum mum mum mah)_

_I won't tell you that i love you_

_Kiss or hug you_

_Cause i'm bluffin' with my muffin_

_I'm not lying i'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning_

_Just like a chick in the casino_

_Take your bank before i pay you out_

_I promise this promise this_

_Check this hand cause i'm marvelous_

_Can't read my can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face p-p-poker face_

_P-p-p-poker face p-p-poker face_

_(she's got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face p-p-poker face_

_(mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face p-p-poker face_

_(mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face p-p-poker face_

_(mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face p-p-poker face_

_(mum mum mum mah)_

Everybody cheered once it was finished and waited anxiously for the next name to be called...

**AN: So what do you think? If you have any song requests then great! Also, if you have any requests for characters (from the books) then let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for all the reviews so far!**

**~Inspirablurr~**


	6. And The Evening Drags On

**I'm so sorry. I have been gone for a very long time. Basically, school has been dominating my life lately, so I haven't had time. But guess what? I have my own computer! But the word processor thing wouldn't work and got fixed about...10 minutes ago? So here I am! I'm back, you poor souls...**

**Disclaimer: This again? I seriously thought you'd of got the message by now...**

"Travis Stoll!" Chiron called.

"Aw, man." Travis groaned, walking up to the infamous mic. Then, the music started.

_Please won't you go back out_

_I'm fast asleep_

_Can't deal with this no more_

_On your way out please do_

_Turn off the light_

_And close the door too_

_Don't come back and pretend to tell me_

_The night you've had with your made up stories_

_I was there but you didn't see me._

_There you were and the floor was empty_

_You and him getting more than friendly_

_It was just a kiss but I can see you meant it._

_I'd brought your favourite coat_

_I know how cold you get and you left it_

_And standing out of view_

_I just had to leave_

_'Coz what I'd have done to you..._

_[ Lyrics fro_

_So don't come back and pretend to tell me_

_The night you've had with your made up stories_

_I was there but you didn't see me._

_There you were and the floor was empty_

_You and him getting more than friendly_

_It was just a kiss but I can see you meant it._

_The saddest thing for me_

_Was I trusted you_

_Yeah endlessly_

_So now_

_The innocence you played_

_Just go save it for the other guy I've seen._

_Don't come back and pretend to tell me_

_The night you've had with your made up stories_

_I was there but you didn't see me._

_There you were and the floor was empty_

_You and him getting more than friendly_

_It was just a kiss but I can see you meant it._

_So don't come back and pretend to tell me_

_The night you've had with your made up stories_

_I was there but you didn't see me._

_Don't come back and pretend to tell me_

_The night you've had with your made up stories_

_I was there but you didn't see me._

_There you were and the floor was empty_

_You and him getting more than friendly_

_It was just a kiss but I can see you meant it._

The crowd went wild as he finished and the next name was called,

"Juniper!" Juniper gulped and walked up to the mic.

Seems like everybody's got a price

I wonder how they sleep at night

When the sale comes first and the truth comes second

Just stop for a minute and smile

Why is everybody so serious?

Acting so damn mysterious

You got your shades on your eyes and your heels so high

That you can't even have a good time

Everybody look to their left

Everybody look to their right

Can you feel that? Yeah

We'll pay them with love tonight

It's not about the money, money, money

We don't need your money, money, money

We just wanna make the world dance

Forget about the price tag

Ain't about the cha-ching, cha-ching

Ain't about the ba-bling, ba-bling

Wanna make the world dance

Forget about the price tag

We need to take it back in time

When music made us all unite

And it wasn't low blows and video hoes

Am I the only one gettin' tired?

Why is everybody so obsessed?

Money can't buy us happiness

Can we all slow down and enjoy right now

Guarantee we'll be feelin' alright

Everybody look to their left

Everybody look to their right

Can you feel that? Yeah

We'll pay them with love tonight

It's not about the money, money, money

We don't need your money, money, money

We just wanna make the world dance

Forget about the price tag

Ain't about the cha-ching, cha-ching

Ain't about the ba-bling, ba-bling

Wanna make the world dance

Forget about the price tag

It's not about the money, money, money

We don't need your money, money, money

We just wanna make the world dance

Forget about the price tag

Ain't about the cha-ching, cha-ching

Ain't about the ba-bling, ba-bling

Wanna make the world dance

Forget about the price tag

It's not about the money, money, money

We don't need your money, money, money

We just wanna make the world dance

Forget about the price tag

Ain't about the cha-ching, cha-ching

Ain't about the ba-bling, ba-bling

Wanna make the world dance

Forget about the price tag

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Forget about the price tag, yeah.

The crowd erupted into applause. Then, another name echoed through the amphitheatre walls,

"Dionysus!" The god of all things alcoholic groaned, rubbed his eyes and sauntered towards the microphone.

Well, if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say

I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way

For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took

Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?

I'm not okay!

I'm not okay!

I'm not okay!

You wear me out!

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?

(I'm not okay)

I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means

(I'm not okay)

To be a joke and look, another line without a hook

I held you close as we both shook for the last time

Take a good hard look!

I'm not okay!

I'm not okay!

I'm not okay!

You wear me out!

Forget about the dirty looks

The photographs your boyfriend took

You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed

I'm okay...

I'm okay!

I'm okay now!

(I'm okay now!)

But you really need to listen to me

Because I'm telling you the truth

I mean this, I'm okay!

(Trust Me)

I'm not okay!

I'm not okay!

Well, I'm not okay!

I'm not okay!

I'm not okay

I'm not okay!

(Okay!)

The crowd cheered and clapped at the surprisingly good performance from Mr. D. Then, the next name was called out,

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare!" Rachel sighed and took her place on the stage...

**Ooh, cliffhanger! The songs used were:**

**Made UP Stories by Go: Audio (I love this song!)**

**Price Tag by Jessie J (as requested by . or ChiChi)**

**I'm Not Ok (I Promise) by My Chemical Romance (EPIC song!)**

**Bob: I'm ba-ack!**

**Me: Oh joy...**

**Bob: I brought cake!**

**Me: I missed you so much!**

**Bob: Yeah right.**

**Me: Aw, but I LOVE cake!**

**Bob: Fine, but only if I get to appear in the next chapter.**

**Me: *Looks at cake, then back at Bob, then at cake again* Fine.**

**Bob: Yay! You're so easy to win over.**

**Me: Am not!**

**Bob: Are too!**

**Me: Ugh, whatever. Bye!**

**Bob: Adios, amigos!**

**Me: You took it too far...bye!**


End file.
